I Swear I'll Behave
by Freezing Enferno
Summary: "Dammit, Prowl! I meant you being our Mommy! Not us being your Mommy!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This here is for Shizuka Taiyou's challenge about Prowl getting turned into a sparkling and Jazz get's to keep him while the others figure out how to turn him back into a adult. I think were off to a good start here. It satisfies me. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own obviously. Never will. But I want a Prowl plushie! I already have Tracks but I want Prowl :O**

* * *

"This isn't the best time to be in here, ya know?" Wheeljack asked, tinkering around with a few things before frowning behind his mask. "Prowl, you're the Second-in-Command, if you end up getting slagged who would babysit the rest of us?"

"Wheeljack, half this crew already know how to behave," Prowl replied. "Which they don't act on apparently. Are you sure you know what you're doing, Wheeljack?"

"Yes, Mommy. I know what I'm doing. My plan is to build this, watch it turn into fascinating fireworks and fly backwards into the wall for a outstanding effect."

Prowl frowned. "Please stop calling me your Carrier. You already know that I'm younger than you."

Wheeljack looked over his shoulder at the Datsun before back to the scrap of his work. "Calling me old, tight-aft?"

"Tight-aft. Say it again," Prowl said, shifting his weight to his other leg. "Makes me sound scary."

"Tight-aft."

"Why so serious?"

"Mommy, you're scaring me," Wheeljack said, wiping fake tears away from his optics. "Please don't make your voice sound like that evil guy who wears to much make up and has disgusting hair."

The SIC gave Wheeljack a amused look. "I didn't know you knew who Batman was, much less The Joker."

"Says the guy who stays in his office for so long that others think all he does is work, work, and work!"

"I do half as much work you guys think I do. I'm usually just mixing some tunes and stuff," Prowl said, shrugging before his golden optics widened in horror. "Oh Primus, why did I tell you that?"

'Because you-slag!"

And with that, Wheeljack flew backwards as his 'fascinating fireworks' blew up in front of him, taking Prowl with him to the wall.

* * *

"Blaster's tougher. Sorry, Jazz," Sideswipe said, smacking his friends back as Blaster did a dance over his victory of defeating Jazz in a arm wrestle.

"In your face!" Blaster shouted, shoved a finger in his best friends face before he continued dancing.

"Make meh feel hated much," Jazz said, crossing his arms and gave the Communications Officer a smirk.

At that moment, a explosion went off as everyone in the Rec Room paused then resumed what they were doing, all muttering "just Wheeljack".

"Wheeljack's getting old," Sideswipe said, snickering. "Needs to find something new to do. But then again it's Wheeljack."

Jazz snorted, getting up off his seat and flexed. "Since ya guys aren't goin' ta go see what's wrong wit' Wheeljack, Ah guess Ah will."

"Jazz, you care about everyone," Blaster said, a few others agreeing with him.

* * *

"I think we're going to be okay," Wheeljack said, getting off his aft and looked around the burning room. "I'm so powerful! I can just stand here and watch those flames burn and touch me. Wait...Prowl? Where are you?" He circled around the room and froze. "I'm so going to get slagged." At that moment, Red Alert and Inferno ran into the room, spraying the room in retardant as the Security Director yelled something about Decepticon outbreaks. As usual.

"Prowl?" Wheeljack asked, getting down on all fours and started crawling, picking up a few things what got in his way. Or just hitting them away like the table.

"What happened in here?" Red Alert asked. "Never mind! Don't answer that! What were you working on?"

"...you don't want to know," Wheeljack said quickly, slipping on some of the retardant with a yelp. "Dammit, Prowl! Where are you?"

"Prowl's in here? Well slag!" After those words were said, Inferno looked around the room while Red Alert started shouting about how rude it was to have a high-ranking officer in the same room as the master of blowing up things.

"I think I found him," Red Alert said slowly, lifting up a small sparkling carefully. "Primus...what did you do to him, Wheeljack?"

"Dammit, Prowl! I meant you being our Mommy! Not us being your Mommy!" Wheeljack shouted after catching sight of how small the black and white's body was.

"He's kinda cute," Inferno said as his friends started fighting. "Can Ah hold him please!? Ah never got ta hold a sparklin' back before the war! And we need to get him out of this room!" Red Alert and Wheeljack glared at each other before agreeing and walking out of the room, a happy Inferno behind them as he talked about what he and Prowl could do.

"We need to get him to the Med Bay!" Red Alert yelled.

"Can't we just play with him?" Wheeljack asked, pouting while Inferno agreed with the question.

"No. We need to take him to the Med Bay," Red Alert hissed, making Inferno back away.

"Take who to the Med Bay?" Jazz asked, jugging about to them. "Who's sparklin'?

"He's mine!" Wheeljack shouted, taking Prowl out of Inferno's arms. And a fight began as Jazz watched. They ended up putting Prowl into Jazz's arms and full out tackled each other.

"Let's get ya to the Med Bay," Jazz said, shifting the sparkling in his arms. "Ya really look like Prowl, ya know? Red chevron, black and white paint job." The saboteur froze, looking at the sparkling. "Ya are Prowl, aren't ya?" Jazz watched as Prowl moved in his arms as bit, bring up a servo to suck on the tip of his thumb.

"Sweet Primus."

* * *

"I think he's going to be okay," Ratchet stated, frowning as Prowl hiccuped again the twentieth time after he work up screaming in fear. And ended up puking all over Wheeljack, leaving the Lancia laughing his aft off before he got serious when the sparkling burst into tears, started choking then puked again..

Inferno sighed. "Poor guy. Scared the slag out of me."

"All he needs is a play buddy," Ratchet said, patting Prowl's helm before turning towards the still fighting Wheeljack and Red Alert. And Jazz who was making faces at the black and white sparkling while Inferno babbled about how cute sparklings were.. "Since Jazz isn't fighting over the kid, he can keep him until we found out how to bring him back to normal."

"Ai'ght. Yar coming with meh," Jazz said, picking up the sparkling, who only threw his arms around the TIC's neck in fear of falling. "He has a phobia already."

"It has something to do with his past," Ratchet said, holding Wheeljack back as the engineer yelled at Red Alert, who, in total Red Alert fashion, screamed at him in return. "Get that kid out of here."

"Me an' you are goin' ta have a lot of fun," Jazz said as soon as he was out of the Med Bay. "We can paint if ya want. Never mind. Ah don't have paint. And yar suddenly happy."

Prowl wrapped his arms tighter around Jazz's neck and started singing. Well it was in sparkling language and, besides not knowing what the sparkling was saying, Jazz paused before a slag-eating grin took over his face.

"We are goin' ta have a lot of fun, kid." Prowl only kept singing while Jazz walked over to the door to his quarters and inserted the door code with a snort when he got it wrong the first time. Being the Head of Spec Ops was hard at times.

"Here ya go," Jazz said quietly, setting the smaller black and white on the couch. "Ah'll be back. Don't...do anythin' bad. What am Ah saying? Yar Prowl, the guy who's serious at all times."

As Jazz left, he didn't notice Prowl climbing off the couch and crawling over to his desk. The sparkling giggled, opening one of the drawers and took out the data pads one by one, as if they were toy blocks.

That's when he made himself a house under Jazz's desk.

* * *

**A/N: XD The image of Prowl making a house out of data pads is making me remember what I did when I was two years old. Though it was out of boxes, empty soda cans, and my trusty teddy bears.**

**Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These chapters are short. I know :D THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Didn't really expect people to like this.**

* * *

"...Ratchet...Ah lost him."

Ratchet's scream was heard all over the Ark as Jazz dodged a few wrenches.

"It's not mah fault! Ah just left him alone and-"

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!?"

"It was just fer three minutes!"

"Who knows what could happen in three minutes! HE'S PROBABLY CLIMBING THROUGH THE VENTS! OR OUTSIDE BEING CHASED BY DECEPTICONS!"

"...are ya turning into a second Red Alert?"

"SHUT UP JAZZ!"

* * *

"Now, you're a cute thing," Sunstreaker said, picking up the black and white sparkling, who squealed and threw his arms around the Lamborghini's neck.

"Sunsteaker, you're not supposed to pick up stray sparklings!" Sideswipe cried. "He came out of Jazz's room, who knew what he was doing in there!"

"Have sharpie," Sunstreaker said, giving the sparkling the markers. Prowl giggled, pointing at the ground and full out laughed when the Frontliner set him down. He crawled over to the wall, looking over his shoulder at the twins.

"What's he doing?" Sideswipe asked, snorting when Prowl shoved a sharpie in his mouth. And spat it back out when he tasted paint.

Sunstreaker sighed, sitting down on his knees and grabbed a random marker, took off the lid and gave it back to Prowl. Who just stuck it in his mouth. "Damn...this is one tough sparkling," he said after the black and white broke the sharpie in half because of its foul taste.

"Does he even know how to draw?" Sideswipe asked, shifting his weight to his left leg as he yawned.

"I'm teaching him," his twin replied.

"Who's sparkling is it anyway?"

"I don't know. Looks like Prowl though."

"...do you think he and Jazz hooked up?"

"WHAT!? How could they get a sparkling that fast!"

Prowl only giggled as he drew a picture of Sunstreaker on the wall.

* * *

"Just go back to your quarters, Jazz," Optimus said, resting his servo on his TIC's shoulder. "I'm disappointed in you."

Jazz only nodded and walked out of the room, muttering curses under his breath. He sighed, turning around the corner and jogged over to his door, typing in the code quickly. "Damn sparklings and their ability to hide easily. The heck happened in here?"

A giggle was heard as Jazz quickly ran towards the back of his couch, and nearly slipped as he turned. "You were here all that time?"

Prowl laughed, drawing more things on the couch as Jazz sighed and gathered him into a embrace. The sparkling frowned but continued drawing on Jazz's chassis. He stared at his drawing and put a servo on it, looking up at his Guardian with a grin.

"Primus, who could get mad at that face," Jazz said quietly, standing up and taking the sparkling over to his berth. "We really need to get ya a crib or somethin'. As cute as ya are, Ah don't want ta always sleep in the same berth. Ya might puke on meh."

Prowl only curled up and put his thumb into his mouth, thanks to his habit of doing so.

"Yar easy to fall asleep. Didn't have ta get ya energon or anythin'," Jazz said quietly. "Ah'm gonna try to get mahself not attached to ya. Ah promise."

* * *

"Can ya say 'Jazz?" Prowl frowned, staring at the face in front of him then offered his Guardian a sharpie. "Not marker! Ah said 'Jazz'!."

"Lala" Prowl said, grinning.

Jazz face palmed. "Harder than Ah thought. Yar a pain in the aft, Prowl."

"Aff."

"Ya say anythin' Ah say except Jazz?" Prowl nodded, though he had no clue what the saboteur said. Jazz sighed, laying back on the berth. "We'll try one more time when Ah wake up, okay?"

"Oteh!"

"Oteh? New word already." At that point, Jazz was already asleep as Prowl frowned and crawled over to his helm, staring at the offline visor.

He looked over at his markers, Jazz's face, back to his markers, his small servos then back to Jazz. He grabbed his Sharpies and took off the lid before he started.

He looked at his drawing and giggled before he hugged Jazz's helm, falling into recharge quickly.

* * *

"Jazz...are you feeling alright?" Sideswipe asked, staring at Prowl and Jazz with wide optics.

The Third-in-Command frowned. "Yes. Why?"

Sunstreaker snorted, walking forward and lifting his arm in front of Jazz's face. "See for yourself."

"Ah hate ya right now, Prowl," Jazz muttered. The sparkling just smiled at him.

"Can't hate him," Sideswipe said, holding his twin back as Sunstreaker tried taking Prowl in his arms. "Get out of here, Jazz! Sunstreaker's crazy over sparklings!"

"That has ta be one of the weirdest conversations Ah evar had with the twins," Jazz said, walking into the Med Bay as Prowl made grabby hands at Ratchet. In the direction of the medics chevron.

"What do ya want meh fer, Ratch?"

As his Guardian and the Doctor started talking, Prowl stuck his glossa out and patted Jazz's face at the loss of attention. He frowned, and patted harder than before. Jazz caught the smaller servo, kissed it then let go. Prowl's optics widened in amazement, staring at his servo. He looked up at Jazz, and started patting his cheek. The result came in quickly as Jazz squeezed it gently. Prowl whined but soon fell asleep, his thumb in his mouth as usual. "Wuv," he said quietly.

Jazz grinned, kissing Prowl's helm after he heard the whispered word.

* * *

**A/N: Too short for my liking...must wait for next chapter though!**

**Thanks to Lisa776, IBrokeThe4thWall, genoa2011, Undying dame, Blitzwing, Dejathoris, Maid of mars, Jazz's lil ninja, Scissor luv, Shizuka Taiyou, Autobot Mayday, kkcliffy, Prowls angel...and Guest for reviewing XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Longer chapters, I don't write! :/ Head starts hurting when I'm typing chapters for this -_-. I actually have more important things to do that's why...but here in Canada...no one likes the American! Except the kids but meeh...**

* * *

"Okay, I admit that's cute," Optimus said.

Jazz chuckled. "He is actually cute. With all those teddy bears, blankets and...What do you call that?"

"It's called a plushie," the Prime said, grinning behind his mask. "Plushie. Where did you get them?"

"Wheeljack."

"Ah..."

Prowl giggled, hugging his trusty purple teddy bear. He looked at the two sitting at the couch with his golden optics and smiled. "Mus!"

"Mus," Optimus said, standing up. "My Second-in-Command calls me Mus". He walked over to the sparkling, making Prowl laugh. He paused. "What is so funny?"

"MUS!"

"I don't really see what's so funny about a nickname."

Prowl glared at the Prime. "MUS!"

"Oh, he is getting mad!" Jazz said, covering his mouth for the dramatic effect. "Little sparkling is getting mad!" Prowl stared at his Guardian before back to Optimus Prime. "He is glaring at ya, OP. Are ya scared?"

"Scared? I'm going to crap my pants!"

"We don't have pants!"

"I can get pants!"

At that point, Prowl was laughing at all the yelling he was hearing. "Pas!"

"He fails at saying words."

"DON'T JUDGE HIM OPTIMUS FRAGGING PRIME! HE IS JUST A SPARKLING!"

Prowl clapped his servos, full out giggling. "Mus! Wuv!"

Optimus sniffled. "He said he loves me. HE LOVES ME!"

"Yaaiooiiiiinaaiiooneueuaodeh "

"How does he pronounce such words!?" Jazz asked. "They're way out of his limited vocabulary!"

* * *

"Are you aware that a sparkling is crawling around your feet?" Hound asked, watching as Prowl attached himself to his Guardian's leg with a giggle. "Well, it's on your leg now."

Jazz sighed, bending over to detach Prowl away from his leg. "Damn sparkling doesn't listen ta meh. Ah hate that."

"How can you hate such cuteness?" Hound asked. "And what's his name?!"

"His name…uh….Dobby."

Hound snorted. "Dobby?"

"Dobby is a name from Praxus! Don't judge it!"

Hound laughed, turning on his heel and walking out of the near empty Rec Room. "Have fun taking care of Dobby!"

"Stop jinxing it," Jazz muttered, watching Prowl draw on the table. "Ah hate ya, Prowl."

"Wuv, hate ya," Prowl replied, smiling.

"Ya can say any name here in the Ark in yar own way, except mine," Jazz informed, hitting the table with his helm. "How do ya love meh?"

Prowl smiled, crawling over to Jazz's helm. "Wuv," he said again, hugging his Guardian as he sighed. "Mus."

"Now Ah think ya say that stuff on purpose."

After a half hour later full of playing, Prowl paused what he was doing and frowned. He looked down at his stomach then at Jazz. "Er!"

The Porsche sighed. "Never give meh a break. What do ya want?"

Prowl whimpered before he purged, making Jazz jump back.

"Okay, that is not cool, kiddo!"

The sparkling just cried, holding his arms up at the saboteur. "Wuv!" Jazz quickly picked him up, hugging Prowl close to his spark, knowing that most sparklings calm down at the sound of spark beats.

"It's okay, Prowl," Jazz said quietly, walking out of the now empty Rec Room and headed towards the Med Bay. "Yar okay." Prowl only continued crying, tightening his hold on Jazz's neck.

"Ratchet, we have a problem," Jazz stated. "Ah'm guessing the kid has some sort of virus. He just purged when he was playing."

Ratchet groaned. "That kid never gives me a break. Sit over there. I'll check on him," he said, yawning. "Sparklings are pain in the aft to everyone."

Prowl wiped away his tears, immediately stopping his crying when he caught sight of the red and white medic. He frowned when Ratchet nearly fell over.

"Ah guess he hates meh," Jazz said. "Damn sparkling."

"He doesn't hate you, Jazz. He just misses me." Ratchet grinned at the Jazz's growl. "Oh, come on, Jazz. Everyone loves me."

* * *

"You can crawl, but ya can't walk," Jazz stated, writing notes down furiously. "Ya love the colour green, ya hate pink stuff. Too add more to the awesome list, ya love horror movies."

Prowl smiled, holding up his plushie of Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls. "Huffy puff!"

"Yeah, that's nice, Prowl."

The black and white sparkling pouted. "HUFFY PUFF!"

"HUFFY PUFF!" Jazz shouted back. "Ah barely sleep anymore and it's all thanks to you, Prowl! Ah'm so fragging tired! And stop showin' meh that damn plushie! Those fragging eyes are bigger than its head!" At that point, Jazz was pacing around the room as Prowl stared at his plushie.

The black and white sparkling placed a servo on Buttercup's head, and the other one on her body. And pulled. He grinned, placing the detached body down then grinned at Buttercup's face. He stuck his glossa out and licked it, frowning at the taste. It wasn't anything he expected, like the rust sticks Sunstreaker gave him.

"Did you just fragging break that?"

Prowl giggled, throwing the head at Jazz. "Cup!"

Jazz sighed, falling to the floor. "Kid, Ah hate you."

The former stoic tactician frowned, climbed off the table slowly and crawled over to Jazz. He sniffled, placing his small servo on his Guardian's visor. "Hate," he muttered, lying beside the saboteur, curling into a fetal position as usual. And fell into recharge

* * *

"He won't talk ta meh," Jazz muttered, nodding his helm at Prowl, who playing with his blocks Wheeljack got him along with his favorite mech in the world, Sunstreaker. "He just points at somethin' he wants and makes meh get it. Doesn't say anythin'."

Sideswipe snickered. "What did you do to him?"

"Sides, Ah don't hurt people. Except Decepticons but ya see mah point."

"I see your point and- did Prowl just rip off that dolls head?!"

"He has a thing for breaking his toys," Jazz said. "First Buttercup, then Bubbles, his trusty teddy, and that…thing."

Prowl pouted, giving his toys head to Sunstreaker. "Hate."

"He knows how to speak?" Sunstreaker asked.

Jazz snorted. "He copies everythin' someone says."

Sunstreaker smirked. "Count."

"One, two, three, four, fourteen, thirteen, seventeen, seven, Ah love ya Sunny, thirty, nineteen, an' five." Prowl grinned, showing his small denta at the golden Lamborghini in front of him.

"…that is so cute! I love you too, Prowl," Sunstreaker admitted, picking up the sparkling and hugging him to his chassis. "Even though your counting is fragged up, that was beautiful!"

"I guess I get no more hugs from my twin," Sideswipe said. "I feel left out."

* * *

**A/N: I started speaking when I was 6 months old. Walking at 9 months. XD. Aunt says my first words were HUFFY PUFF!**

**...32 reviews...sweet...:D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fucking Primus and the Unmaker, do you know how much I struggled with this? A lot to put it lightly! There's only 687 words! And it been like..two fucking months.! Holy... **

**.-.**

**Well...**

* * *

"For a sparkling, his expression is pitifully dark," Ratchet said, patting Prowl's helm. "What did you do to him, Jazz?"

"Don't go blamin' it on meh! Kids' fault," Jazz muttered.

Ratchet sighed. "Look at him. He doesn't like playing anymore and he loves to break anything someone gives to him." He lifted Prowl up, ignoring the way the sparkling screamed at him. "Jazz, I trust you to make him happy again."

"Do ya know how hard it is ta make sparklin's happy?" Jazz asked, taking Prowl in his arms. "Don't answer. Everyone knows."

"Get out of here, Jazz."

"He's right. Yar glaring at the wall," the Porsche said, smirking. "See things interesting, Prowler?"

Prowl turned over and gave Jazz a small smile. "Crazy."

"Ah'm crazy? You're crazy."

"Crazy."

"Ah don't want ta start a fight. Ah'm crazy for actually being yar…uhm…what do ya call it?"

"Music," Prowl said before yawning. "Tired."

Jazz sighed. "Ya want ta got to sleep? Fine by meh."

* * *

"He's too smart for his age!" Smokescreen exclaimed. "He solved that puzzle in less than three minutes and Ratchet can't even do it!"

"YES!" Prowl yelled, glaring at Sideswipe as the said Lamborghini glared back.

"I said no, Prowl!"

"I SAID YES!"

"I say no forever and always, kid!"

"…what if I say NO!?"

"I'm older than you, Prowl, I can do whatever I want!"

"NO!"

Jazz laughed, placing down his things. "How's the fight going along, Sides?"

Prowl pouted. "I said no first!"

"No, I said no first!" Sideswipe shot back.

"BE QUIET!"

"YOU BE QUIET!"

Prowl's bottom lip quivered. "Yar bad. I'm tellin' Sunny." Prowl watched as Sideswipe stood up and walked off before a tear slid down his face. "NO FWIEND?"

Jazz laughed, picking up the sparkling. "Sideswipe hurt your feelin's, kid?"

The golden-opticked sparkling nodded, hugging his Guardian tightly. "Sideswipe's mean. He need more aft whoopin's."

"Alright, who's teaching Prowl these words?!"

"That would be Prime," Smokescreen answered. "He needs a new buddy when you're gone, Jazz."

The TIC grinned. "Yar mine, right Prowl?"

"Yup," Prowl said, kissing the saboteurs cheek.

"That was totally uncalled for," Jazz admitted.

* * *

"He's only happy when Ah'm around," Jazz said.

Wheeljack nodded. "Make me jealous."

"TCHOO TCHOO!" Prowl yelled, throwing his arms into the air as he walked.

"What are you doing?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Be Spiderman wit' meh!"

Sunstreaker grinned and joined in.

"He's starting to speak with your accent," Wheeljack said, chuckling. "It's fragging cute!"

"SPECTACUWAR SPIDURMAN, SAVIN' HOT AFT FROM THE EVIL IDIOTS, THE DERPS!"

Wheeljack giggled in a mad scientist fashion. "I didn't teach him that! I swear I didn't! I watch my language, Jazz!"

"I think the Derps are the Decepticons."

"WHO THE FRAG KEEPS TEACHIN' HIM THESE WORDS?!"

"Monkey," Prowl said quietly.

* * *

Jazz smiled. "Keep drawin', oteh?"

Prowl nodded. "Oteh."

As Jazz stared at an oil cake, debating on eating it or not, Prowl started drawing furiously over his picture with a black crayon.

"Why'd ya change the picture?" Jazz asked after noticing. "And what the hell is it?"

"MONKEY!"

"All right then. It's a monkey," the saboteur said, taking the pictures away. "We're going to go visit Ratchet, oteh?"

"Oteh." Prowl grinned, "Rat!"

"Ah still can't believe the resident tight aft makes everyone go aw," Jazz muttered, taking the sparkling into his arms. "Even Red Alert wants ya."

"TED!"

"Ya want ta see Red too?"

"Yesh."

"Why do ya want meh as yar Guardian?" Jazz asked as he walked down the hall. He chuckled when Prowl stopped his singing to stare at him in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Why?"

"Cookies."

"You are such a fragger, Prowl."

"You are such a slagger, Herka Derp."

"Now yar goin' ta call me Herka Derp?"

"Yesh."

* * *

"We're all going to die from cuteness," Optimus said. He gave his faction a salute then turned towards Prowl. Who was busy trying to put his pede in his mouth. But failed and fell backwards.

"A SPARKLING?!" Cliffjumper shouted. "That's fragging crazy!"

"Anything is possible when it comes to Wheeljack," Red Alert said.

"DAMMIT WHEELJACK!"

"Do you even lift?" Prowl asked innocently.

At those words Jazz burst into laughter.

* * *

**A/N: 54 reviews for three chapters O_O...I am happeh. HAVE SOME FREEZY LOVE.!**

**You guys! Give me some ideas so we don't have to wait two months for a chapter.! **

**LADY QUICKSHIFT! STOP TAKING MY SPARKLINGS.! I'll give you Prowl's next sparkling in CF if you give him back.!**

**And Jazz needs better babysitters. Jazz is busy. A lot. Which makes Prowl sad. But Jazz is always busy. Give Prowl some love and be a babysitter. One derp per hour.!**


End file.
